Wisteria Strings
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: Color Collection: 3x4 one-shot.  Just more cuteness for the 4x4 pairing!


**Wisteria Strings** - TheManBehind-TheJokersMask

Quatre eased the door to the nursary open slowly, peaking inside. Glancing around at the wisteria colored walls, he had to grin.

It had been three years since Trowa had surprise him by propsing to him. Now they had a house in Italy.

If someone had told him five years ago that he would have helped end not one but two wars, be in a great relationship with an amazing guy, run a multi- billion dollar business and moved permantly to earth after getting married to the same man. He would have looked them in the eye and told them that they needed to be instituionalized.

And if someone had told him two years ago that in a years time he would have a beautiful baby girl, he would have laughed and told them it was impossible. Two men can't have a child, they were lacking certain body parts.

But here he was. Married to an amazing man, in a house in Italy -perminantly- and with a baby girl. Not to mention he was running THE biggest corporate company in this age, and he was a hero of not one, but TWO wars.

With a small smile he leaned over the cribs edge, staring down into his daughters emerald eyes. "Good morning Arietta." He whispered to the grinning child.

The two year old giggled up at him. Quatre chuckled. "Shall we get you dressed?"

Arietta squeeled and pushed herself up in the bed, blonde curls bouncing everywhere. Quatre laughed and helped the child out of the crib. "Hmmm. Seems like we'll have to get you a new bed soon." He mused, carrying her over to the dresser and closet. "Alrighty, clothes." He set her down and took on a pondering posture. Arietta giggled and darted into the large clothset. She slowed when she came to the dresses.

Quatre shook his head. Dresses and Purple had been her obession since she came back from Japan with Heero and Duo last fall. They had had to repaint her room three times to get it to a shade of purple she liked. The end result was Wisteria. Which had shortly there after, become her favorite color of all time. Something of a befitting color for her.

"Daddy."

Quatre turned his head out of his thoughts at Arietta's voice. "Hmm?"

She held up a dress. "This one." She said with a grin, much to Quatre's displeasure. With a groan he looked over the kimono. Purple. Of course.

With a resigned sigh he grinned. "Only if I get to chose the song I play today."

Arietta's eyes lit up. "YAY!" She disappeared back into her bedroom before Quatre could even blink. With a chuckle he headed back in her room to help her get the kimono on properly.

After he got her dressed the two headed into the music room. Shaking his head again Quatre tied the Wisteria colored ribbons in her blonde curls. "Very pretty." He told her. She giggled and jumed up on the piano stool as Quatre picked his violin up.

Taking his stance he placed his fingers over the strings and pulled his bow down, making the first note. Slowly he shifted through the song he'd long since memorized.

Arietta sat, mezmorized as her daddy's fingers played over the strings of his violin. She let out a gasp as an arm wrapped around her waist, lifting her.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Trowa whispered in his daughters ear.

"Papa." She breathed. "Daddy's-" She stopped as Quatre pulled off a transition with practiced ease.

"Amazing." Trowa voiced softly, eyes on Quatre's fingers as the played across the strings. A small smirk came to his lips as he saw the gold and diamond band flash quickly. He felt Arietta grip his left hand as Quatre continued.

"Wow." She breathed as Quatre pulled his bow down one last time.

Before Quatre could open his eyes he heard the clapping. With a small smile he removed the violin from it's perch on his shoulder and opened his eyes. He blinked upon seeing Trowa.

"When did you get back?" He asked softly.

"About twenty minutes ago." Trowa whispered, setting their daughter down and moving to give Quatre a quick kiss.

"Ewwww."

Both men pulled back grinning at their daughter. "You're just jealous." Quatre teased. "I got Papa's first kiss."

Trowa chuckled before kneeling before his daughter, taking her hand and placing a kiss across the back of it. "I brought you something from Germany." He heard Quatre huff behind him and grinned. Swiftly he pulled out the bracelet.

"Papa!" Arietta squeeled, throwing herself at him. Trowa snorted, placing the item on her wrist. "Why don't you go show Aunt Cathy hmmm? She in the room two doors down from yours." Trowa suggested.

Arietta didn't even bother waiting, she darted out the door and down the hall.

"What did you give her?" Quatre wondered.

Trowa leaned back to look up at his husband. "A gemmed bracelet."

Quatre's brow furrowed. "There's more."

Trowa smirked. "Her favorite color of all time, just happens to be the shade the gems are."

Quatre blinked and blinked before he laughed. "Only you would be able to find a bracelet with gems in Wisteria."

Trowa smiled. "I didn't find it." At Quatre's puzzled expression he elaborated. "I had it made."

"Trowa." Quatre breathed. "And you said you wouldn't make a good father." He muttered, bending down to give him a kiss. Trowa hummed. "Play with me?" Quatre asked in a whisper.

"Of course."

~END~


End file.
